


World Building

by AetherRiff



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherRiff/pseuds/AetherRiff
Summary: World Building notes for peronsal use.





	World Building

What Are Entities  
Entities are beings of enegy that exist in a dimention other than our own.  
  
Where Entities Come From  
The 4th plain. A plain of existance that sits alongside our own but outside of time and matter, only energy can exist here. Although it is almost completly undetectable by us it has a massive influence on our way of life and even our existance.  
  
Entity Variations  
In the 4th plain enties are as wide ranging and diverse as the creatures that live along side us. They vary in inetelgence, from all knowing beings, granted access to timless widom and knowelge, to the mindless machines that devour what ever is in their path, even if it means moving towards their own end. But importantly to us, they also vary in what we have designed to be good and evil. Having a hand in guiding man in it's evolution to intelegent and creative beings, they see mankind as their creation to protect, either as art or as children. These entities have asumed responsbilty and continue to influence us positivly. As they benifit and inrich us, we would classify them as 'good'. The other hand in mans evolution guides it to dominate and devour, we would classify these as 'evil' as they continue to influence negativity. Seeing man as a food source to be farmed. Outside of guiding man some entities just desire to great while others just desire to destroy.All entities are made of energy but most need to absorb energy to exist, with out it they will become weak or even dissappear. This is why they have influenced our evolution so much, guiding us to better create and destroy to yeild more vaired and intense energy outputs. There are only a few entities made from concentrated energy, so any interactions they may make, are based on their own personal desires.  
  
How Entities Connect To People  
As time and matter dose not exist in the 4th plain, entities exist through energy, being made of it, moving through it and living off of it. So, to be able to make a connection to mankind they must be able to read mans energy first, but not all entities are capable of this. Each person has a unique energy signature and will take up a block of space time in their life. If an entity is adept at reading energy signatures, they'll be able to find that signature throughout that block of space time. Making a connection with someones signature, entities can then make ankors or doors. These are made by locating high energy points within that signature, ussualy intense emotional events. This energy is then used as a way point to make moving back and forth more easy.  
  
How Entities Influence Mankind  
Focusing on a single signature the entity has access to seeing, or even experiencing that persons lifespan playout. Knowing someone's future and being able to use ankor points gives the entity the ability to influence how that persons life turns out. But not all entites have the ability past seeing and using energy, most just travel between ankors to feed off their desired energies.The few that can influence do so by affecting change at certain ankor points, then reading a future point to see if the change is what they desired, if not they will return to past point to undo or affact a different change.By being able to read and manipulate energy an entity can know the true thoughts and desires of a person, and if adept enough, they can read and manipulate the energies of other people around that ankor point. Energy reading is being able to know or feeling what someone else is feeling. Although energy reading is not mind reading, it can be used as a form of mind reading. By combining information gained on someone and the true energy or feeling they are giving off, a creative conclution and be peiced together.Energy manipulation is being able to affect the energy around someone enough to oppress their own to it. Although this is not mind control, it can be used as a form of mind control. If a person is unaware they are being oppressed they will sucome to those emotions and even fall into depression or rage.  
  
How People Connect To Entities  
Having guided mankinds evolution through connections, entities have made their pressence known in many different ways, both postitive and negative. Over time man came to call them deities, both good and evil. Their presence has been heavily ingrained in our cultures going back 1000's years, so it is heavily seated in our minds. Still today we are exposed to the idea of beings different from our own from a very young age, be it religion or the media.Over time as people fixed desired energies to created deities, certain entities formed a relation to these deities and even adopted the name and persona. Sometimes the entity will even come to the call of its name or summons of its sigial, but not out of command of sound or image, but because the enegy we afix to the deity attracts them. While some entities fully fit into and adopt the deities men have made, others will slip in and out of a deities name, using temporally. Although we cannot directly command or control entities, they will respond to our energy outout. If we no longer give off a desired energy they will reject or leave, some may continue to push someone into producing a desired energy, where it becomes a battle of wills.


End file.
